


It's Just Love

by ohvampirebat



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: !!!!!!!!, Aged up characters, Alternate Universe - Domestic, BECAUSE I LOVE THEM EVEN NOW, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Childhood Trauma, College AU, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Especially These Three, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, IDK I JUST FEEL LIKE!!!!! WRITING, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Late Night Conversations, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, OOC!!!!!!!! EXTREMELY OOC IM SORRY, PLUS the kids r included, Polyamory, Pride, Very OOC, Why Did I Write This?, heres ur content, i am sad that is why, i guess, idk - Freeform, in the vent fic mood, jk im not super sad im just, kind of, or mentioned, sorry - Freeform, sorry hfjsdkfhsjk, the kids are mentioned!!!!!!!, this really is just a vent fic so i can get over how dumb and full of love for girls and enbies i am, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohvampirebat/pseuds/ohvampirebat
Summary: Harrison is sad. Nerris is comforting. Preston is determined to teach his boyfriend a lesson about why it's totally okay to like women and men.





	It's Just Love

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is kind of sort of based off of my amazing wonderful walnut friend sara, who's helped me with,,,,existing as a dumb rat child, but especially one who loves girls SO MUCH!!!! and has a fuckton of internalized homophobia within them!!!!!!!!!!!!! that I need to remove!!!!!!!!!! and shes helping me a lot!!!!!!!! ily sara u will never see this but ily!!!!!!!

"Am I going to hell?"

The single comment broke the silence of the three. Of course, the silence was voluntary, seeing as they were all supposed to be sleeping. It had been a long day (most weekends were with their kids around). It was very late. Yet Harrison's eyes were open, lazily focused on Nerris' body draped on top of Preston's. Or, more accurately, Nerris' head resting on Preston's stomach. Nerris didn't bother to open her eyes when she delivered her response. 

"Gee, Harrison, I guess breaking a plate is kind of a bad thing, but you won't go to hell for it."

Hell probably wasn't the right term for it, Harrison thought. He just needed a term to express what he had been told was the fate of a 'queer' for all those years. All those confusing years. Which were coming together and conflicting with what he knew. And what he knew was that he loved Nerris, and he loved Preston. He loved them so much it was hard to explain, really, it just swelled inside of him and filled him with this sense of warmth and safety and happiness. It was magical. 

But he had been told magic was bad too. He had been told he shouldn't raise Noelle and Nathanael like this, with three parents. He had been told he should only have one partner. He had been told he shouldn't love Preston. He knew why they chose Preston, less because of anything to do with Preston himself, but simply because of something Preston couldn't control. He was a boy just like Harrison himself. 

Harrison knew he liked both. He knew that for a very long time. But telling his parents this had always been out of the question, because being even slightly gay or feminine or anything they disliked would lead to pain. Not physical pain. Emotional pain, and although it wasn't often they acted like that, it stuck with him. 

"No, I mean, for being..."

"A dork? Adorable? A talented magician? A wonderful father and boyfriend?"

"Loud enough to wake me from my ever-so-peaceful slumber?" Preston added sarcastically, having woken up only a few seconds ago, his eyes still shut.

And then silence filled the spaces between them, and Harrison let the words fall from his mouth.

"You know...bi."

And the silence creeped back in. Harrison was afraid to open his eyes again. He was expecting the worst-- they would turn on him, leave him, call him a disgusting, sinful creature--

"Oh, Harrison, honey, no." Nerris whispered. "That's not a bad thing at all. It's wonderful."

"But I'm not supposed to be. I could...I should just be normal, right?" He replied, his voice gaining a panicked edge. 

"Being normal is fucking boring." Preston mumbled, clearly still sleepy, but determined to console his boyfriend. "Look at me. I have the lyrics to all the Heathers songs memorized. That's not normal. But it's fun."

"And annoying." Nerris added, smiling. "Especially when we're on road trips."

Harrison couldn't help but smile just slightly. Still, doubts clouded his thoughts. What if he really was a bad person? What if he was ruining his kids' lives? What if he was ruining Preston and Nerris' lives, wasting their time...

Nerris waved a hand gingerly in front of her boyfriend's face. 

Harrison blinked. "But...you do the whole not-normal thing so well. I'm just weird. I really don't deserve either of you."

"Harrison, baby..." Preston yawned, but turned his head to face his boyfriend with a look of love in his eyes. "...Darling. Honey. We don't desevre YOU."

"You're the one who makes sure we don't do dumb things. And if you can't, you join in on the dumb things. You're the best dad ever, Noelle and Nathanael love you, and I love you." Nerris said, giving him the same look. That rush of love filled his heart again, sneaking into every last inch, clawing away at the seeds of doubt, although not fully.

"I love you." Preston spoke clearly, as if he knew Harrison was worried about that most importantly. Their relationship wasn't perfect, but it was the first experience dating a boy Harrison had ever had. Kissing a boy, being close to a boy, raising two children with a boy and their nerdy girlfriend. Even now, he wondered if he was doing everything right. Wishing there was some kind of instruction manual that could come with their relationship status. He needed to know how to deal with the feelings he had. With Preston, he could forget everything he had been taught about boys liking boys. It felt so natural, so right, practically magical. It made him think for a second that maybe it was right. Maybe it was natural. Maybe it was just meant to be. 

Harrison was smiling when Preston spoke again. "You never chose to be bi. Just like Nerris didn't choose to be a redhead." Preston reached a hand out to ruffle Nerris' hair for emphasis. "It's just love."

It's just love. 

That made it all sound so easy. And he supposed it really was that easy, huh? It's only love. Love that flows inside of him forever, love for Nerris and Preston. 

Nerris lowered her voice to barely a whisper, blushing. "And, I think, just, like, if it was bad, to like boys and girls, then it wouldn't be that good. And I've liked a girl before, and it's, well, it's underrated."

Preston laughed. Harrison couldn't stop himself from grinning. "Yeah, see? I think if I wasn't supposed to like you, I wouldn't be looking at you right now and thinking, oh my god, I'm so lucky to have him in my life. I want to kiss his silly little face." Preston declared in a dramatic tone. He gave his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. Nerris did, as well, although she rolled her eyes, mumbling something about how cheesy that statement was. They all smiled, snuggled closely together.

"I love you. Both of you. I always will. If it was bad...it wouldn't be the best thing that's ever happened to me. So, there." Harrison buried his face in his boyfriend's shoulder-length hair.

Nerris poked his cheek gently. "We love you too, Harrisalamander. Now, go to sleep, both of you. I'm tired." She yawned. 

"Goodnight." 

It's just love, Harrison thought as he drifted into a sleeping state. It's not bad at all. It's actually...kind of wonderful.


End file.
